In the related art, a tripod is used for mounting an electronic device, such as a camera, during the capturing of an image. When capturing an image using a tripod, a camera is attached to the top of the tripod and the tripod is stood on the ground with its legs spread. After capturing the image, the camera is detached from the tripod and the tripod is put into a pouch or a case for carrying. As an alternative, the camera may remain mounted to the tripod to save the time of mounting and dismounting the camera for each picture.
However, when a camera is carried while mounted to a tripod, it may be exposed to the outside and may be damaged.
Moreover, it is possible to carry a camera separately from a tripod but since the tripod has no space for receiving the camera, the tripod and the camera are necessary to be put into additional cases for carrying and in this case, each time a user wants to capture an image, it is inconvenient to remove the tripod from the case.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.